Magnetic recording media are generally manufactured by forming a magnetic layer by coating a magnetic coating composition comprising a dispersion of magnetic particles and a binding agent (binder) in a solvent onto a non-magnetic support (referred to simply as a support hereafter) and then subjecting the magnetic layer to various treatments. These treatments generally include a calendering treatment, and this is carried out in oder to improve the smoothness, etc., of the surface of the magnetic layer.
However, since conventional calendering treatment has been carried out after hardening the magnetic layer, effective treatment has been impossible.
More recently calendering at a stage where the solvent content of the magnetic layer is at an appropriate level has been suggested, as disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-57143737 and 61-261819, but in such cases problems may arise with peeling and shedding of the magnetic layer and with sticking to the calendering roll. (The term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application".)
Further, multi-layer coatings are known, as disclosed, e.g., in JP-A-48-98803 and 61-39829, but a method of manufacture in which calendering can be carried out effectively even with such multi-layer coating is desirable.